injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Injustice Mobile Wiki
Welcome to the A wiki about the Injustice Mobile'' game'' made by NetherRealm Studios with association from DC Comics This wiki contains and since its creation on April 30th, 2015. If you have a question about regarding technical issues and how to resolve them, please check the Contact Support page. Suicide Squad.jpg|Here comes everyone's favorite female of the movie, Harley Quinn! Hurry before its too late! IMG 0652.png|The newest Legendary gear is here now! Rank in top 5% in order to get it. Katana gear.jpeg|Early look for the new Legendary Gear for Online Battle!! IMG_0436.PNG|The current NEW Survivor Mode GEARS! IMG_0424.PNG|Log in daily so you can buy this pack! Only 100 Power Credits with a chance to get 3 Suicide Squad characters now! Thepacksdescription.png|In case if you missed your chance to obtain him, this pack is here to offer your second chance! Current Events Also noted: polls will be added in weekly (or 2-3 weeks in rotation), as the admin(s) will do their best to create one, for the purpose of enjoyment for everyone in the wiki - The Hero that Gotham City/This Wiki Needs, Not the One It Deserves Right Now 02:55, June 23, 2016 (UTC) This week there will be 5 polls added in, so check them all out below if you'd like (with one extra bonus!). Have you watch the Suicide Squad movie yet?? YES, I did!! Love it, the cast and the story go well together. Who cares what Rotten Tomatoes think? It was ok-ish, I supposed. It sucks. Rotten Tomatoes was right. Haven't got to watch it yet, but hopefully will be soon :) Should I answer the poll though (only pick this option if none of the choices above match with your opinions) Your thoughts so far on this "Suicide Squad" update? Really good so far! Love every aspect(s) of it! From all the characters to the new gears too :D It seems good so far, not so much improvement save for new characters and new gears' "properties" Meh, its basically the same as every other updates... This is getting worse and worse every update. Hate everything. New characters are too OP. New gears are even more OP than the last ones Should I answer the poll though (only pick this option if none of the choices above match with your opinions) Opinions on Deadshot? A completely awesome character. Kudo to the developers! Totally what I'd expect from him. One of the best characters thus far! Too OP, I hate it. He's not too bad, I'd say. One that I can still defeat in Online Battles. Only a little annoying cause of his BLOCK-DISABLE while battling against him....otherwise, I don't see any other problems :) He sucks. Not even that good of use at all. Should I answer the poll though (only pick this option if none of the choices above match with your opinions) Both Deadshot and Deathstroke are very similar to one another. Which one you think is better (any versions of Deathstroke compared to him. NOTE: only talking in game, no comic comparison here, yet..) Deadshot Deathstroke. Batman FTW!!!!!! Why? Cause Batman ALWAYS win XD Opinions on the new "Companion Card" gears? Really good! Love all of their effects! A. Only Enchantress is good. B. Only Killer Croc is good. C. Only Diablo is good. D. A and B. E. B and C. F. A and C. They all sucks. Not even worth it to fuse them. Should I answer the poll though (only pick this option if none of the choices above match with your opinions) BONUS! Whelp, now that Teen Titans Raven became another character not released as announced, what are your thoughts on this "matter"? Hope she'll come back soon, along with Earth 2 Solomon Grundy :D Meh, only hoping SHE'LL come back, just not Earth 2 Grundy :/ Nah, I'd rather think both of them should not come back Should I answer the poll though (only pick this option if none of the choices above match with your opinions) For previous polls, check out the poll archive. 'This page was designed by Legopanama. Contact him if you encounter any problems. ' Category:Help desk